total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Niksdorfv/TD50S Chapter 2: The Duck Key Hunt
Chapter 2: The Duck Key Hunt Last episode on Total Drama 50 States – We saw some Action… (camera shows the bus crashing in the plane and it’s rooftop blew up. … We saw some drama… and we saw ….. the plane’s floor cut in two. Will our cast survive? *whispers* Probably not… Find out in this episode of Total Drama 50 States! Theme song: In scene one , we see '''Finn' jumping from the plane to the ocean and landing on Viktor. In scene two Don jumping on the top of statue of library but Alexia not noticing stepped on his hand and he fell. Scene three we see James build a robot in Boston Park. But Ariel smashes through it on a mutant duck. In scene 4 Epic and Berry are racing to the finish but Nate jumped right across them and got to the finish first. In scene 5 Renny is trying to get the flag on a platform while Llewellyn is holding her on his shoulders. On scene 6 Nekya and Taylor are running away from the killer bear. And in the end we see all of them on the plane and then the plane breaks which makes all of them fall. '' '' '' …. As contestants started falling Chris jumped on his jet pack. The cast started screaming and hoping to survive. “I am too important to die!” '– screamed Llewellyn '“WHEN DID REALITY SHOWS BECAME SO REAL!” cried Viktor and James was about to say something but the contestants splashed right into a lake with ducks who flew away. “Welcome… to Boston!” – said Chris perfectly landing on the ground. – “The place of peace, and where Bostonians live together happily, and it’s also has a lot of ducks.” As all of the teenagers got on land, Chris explains the challenge. “In order for your team to win, you must find the right key for your team’s chest.” – Chris shows two chests with team emblems'. “Sounds easy enough”' – told Taylor but Chris smiled. “Oh, ok… I didn’t wanted to do this… but… to make the challenge harder – I will get mutant ducks from season four to hunt you down while you are in bread costume. Eve ryone – thank Taylor. “ ''' Everyone gave Taylor an angry look, except for Ariel – who actually thanked him. Chef came out of the plane with a cage of raging mutant ducks, and Giant Bread costumes. Campers put the bread on and got to the start line. “Ready, Set, Go!” screamed the host and released the ducks, and because Viktor didn’t start running, half of the ducks started to bite and attack him. Berry then, spotted a tree with a bird nest, and wanted to see if the key was in the nest but when she got to the tree and grabbed the nest she saw someone else grab it from another side ”Oh hey, I am sorry … you can have it.. I am Tay….OW!”''' – Taylor couldn’t finish his sentence because Berry took the nest and punched him in the legs. “So much for first expression…” barely said Taylor and fell on the ground. And right next to that nest was a tree with James sitting on top of it. He was writing something in his journal, and was smiling until Ariel jumped out of the tree right on top of him. “AAH!” yelled James frighten of the crazy girl. “A journal? Are you like some sort of an artist?” said Ariel taking the journal and looking…. After 5 minutes of humming and thinking, she asked him a question – “What is this letter?” said the girl pointing to the first letter that he wrote in the journal ”It’s none of your business.”- 'Rudely said James taking the journal away from her. '“I never heard of that letter before, noneofyourbussines cool letter…. It’s kind of short…” '''– told him Ariel, but before James could start screaming at her, the camera switched on a different scene. Rennan could see that Finn is just playing on his I pod and not helping the team. “Hey idiot!”''' cried Rennan. – “Would you please help us with a REAL challenge?” '''Finn just nodded that he will get the key soon and that he has only 1 level to beat. ''Conf on* '' ''Rennan: I am on a team with Idiots… that’s why I – have to control them '' ''Conf Off* '' Rennan just got annoyed and continued his search in the lake. Rennan spotted something in the water but when he picked it up it was just Viktor covered with ducks, so Rennan just put him on the ground. When the ducks ran away, Viktor crawled to Alexia. “Let me give you a hand.” Said Alexia and helped him stand up. “I’m Alexia, as you probably already know…. Jeez…. why did I even started the sentence that was…. I..” ' ''Conf on* '' ''Viktor: Alexia…. '' ''Conf off* '' '“You ok?” asked Alexia looking at Viktor … '''“Yeah…. I’m soooo ok….” Said Viktor and started following her but bumped into a tree and fell with eggs from the nest falling into his mouth. Don was swimming in the lake, until he noticed a girl in the water. He quickly swam up and noticed that the girl was Nekya. “Hey…” awkwardly said Don, but Nekya just gasped and swam away. Conf on* Don: I am pretty bad with girls… Conf off* As Renny stared failed to find the key, Finn was still playing his game, which got her really annoyed. Nate was jumping from one tree to another which made Llewellyn worried'. “Let’s see if you can jump on this tree….” '''Said Llewellyn and walked to the nearest tree and put a mutant duck in it, and as planned – Nate jumped on the tree and got hit by a duck. '“AAH?!”''' – screamed Nate trying to get duck off. Llewellyn pushed Nate in the puddle and spotted something in the tree. “Another’s team key….” – said Llewellyn quietly and has put the key into his pocket. – “They will have a mystery to solve.” '''Said the master mind and walked away stepping on Nate. Berry walked right next to fainted Nate and helped him to get the duck away. Taylor walked right next to her and wanted to say something but Berry punched him and ran away. Conf on* Taylor: What is with her? Conf off* Nekya continued her search in the lake, while Don sat on the bench wet and tired. He saw that a duck was about to bite her, so he screamed and distracted the bird which made the duck attack him instead. Conf on* Nekya: Did you see what he did for me? Ahh… and I didn’t say thanks, stupid! Why am I so bad with boys? Conf off* James was knocking on the tree and it seemed weird to Ariel, so she walked to him and then walked around the tree confused. “Are you ckoo-ckoo?”''' asked Ariel making a face'. “No, I am knocking the tree to get the bird out of the hole, because by my calculations the bird has the key”' – said James and punched the tree so hard, the bird flew out and dropped the key, which James caught. Ariel quickly took it from him and screamed “Catch me if you can!” – James was raging and screaming some not so very nice words. Without looking, Ariel bumped into a tree and the key fell in Epic’s mouth. “Mmhpl-masloawdjm!” 'mumbled Epic trying to not eat the key. Alexia pushed on his chest and the key flew out of his mouth. '“Got it!” yelled James and ran to Chris with the key. Chris took the key and yelled''' “SCARY RAVENS WON THE CHALLENGE!”''' The team that he called on screamed Hooray and all of the cast members got on the plane. As time have passed the winning team got to their gold room. “This is sweet!” said Viktor and jumped one of the chairs. “Yay!” '''screamed Alexia and got to the café to get some food. As the winning team stayed at the first-class room, the losers followed Chris to the elimination room. All of the members of Smart Owls sat on the bench – Taylor, Finn, Berry, Renny, Nate and Ariel. “Welcome, losers.”''' said Chris annoying everyone in his George Washington costume.' “This is the first day of elimination, in order to get a person out go and mark his or her passport in the bathroom." ' Conf* Berry: He has finished for today. Conf off* Conf on* Berry: I vote for the weird guy – Taylor. Conf off* Conf on* Taylor: I hope that gal doesn’t vote me off…. Hm…. I’ll just pick a random one Conf off* “Ok, the people that are in are – Nate, Berry and Renny” – Chris passes a white wig to Nate, Berry and Renny. “…..Ariel….” 'he passes a wig to the crazy girl and sees the reaction of the last two boys. '“And the last wig goes to…… ' '. ' '. ' '. ' '. ' '. ' '. ' '. ' '. ' '. ' '. ' '. ' '. ' '. ' '. ' '. ' ' …….TAYLOR! “'screamed Chris and gave the wig to Taylor. '“Want to know why it’s called a fall from the Washington?” – Chris kicks Finn out of the plane with his boot. '“One out, twelve to go. Who will cheat next, who will lose next, and who will get kicked by my stylish boot? Find out on next episode of Total….Drama…. 50 States!” ' Category:Blog posts